A main board and a sub-board of a mobile phone are soldered together using surface mount technology (SMT). The SMT process is to apply solder paste to the main board first, then attach the sub-board to the main board, and finally put the main board with the sub-board in the reflow furnace. However, the main board and the sub-board may be misaligned when put in the reflow furnace.